Komui's New Invention
by Cassie Chann
Summary: Komui has just created another invention and decides to drag Allen and Kanda along to test it. What is this invention that has turned our Allen and Kanda’s world around? -Hinted Yullen-
1. Mishap

**Komui's New Invention**

**Summary: **Komui has just created another invention and decides to drag Allen and Kanda along to test it. What is this invention that has turned our Allen and Kanda's world around?

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me, it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

**A/N: **This is my very first fanfic. I hope it OK… Reviews & criticisms would be loved.

**Warning: **Attempted humour.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One - Mishap

"Yes! I've finally finished this! Lenalee, do you have anymore of your lovely coffee for your dear brother?" the Supervisor asked his little sister.

"Hai, nii-san... Oh? What's this?" Lenalee replies, pointing to a strange setup near where her brother is at.

"That, is my new invention and I'm very confident its going to work!"

"Its not another Komurin, is it?"

"No, of course not! But I'm in the process of building the next one! Don't worry Lenalee"

"Ok... So this new invention of yours wont terrorize the Exorcists, right?"

"Well I don't think so, if it works the way it is built. Ja, I shall find 2 Exorcists to help me test it out then"

And off ran Komui before his sister starts lecturing him about using Exorcists as guinea pigs for his experiments.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile in the cafeteria

"Ohio Jerry-san! I'll get a lasagne, ma-po tofu, beef stew, a meat pie, udon, takoyaki, teriyaki, miso soup, mango pudding, a quarter of a chocolate cake, 40 mitarashi dangos," said a certain white-haired Exorcist.

"Coming right up Allen" smiled the Indian chef.

Standing behind the always-cheerful Allen is the always-emo Kanda and as usual…

"Tempura soba" the ebony long-haired teenager said in a monotone.

"Ne, Kanda, won't you try something else? You've been eating tempura soba for God knows how long already. You're not getting the necessary nutrients ya'know?" Jerry teased while preparing the last of Allen's order.

"Che"

Ignoring a certain moyashi who was carrying a huge lump of food in front of his face, Kanda steered himself in the direction of his usual table, only to find a certain redhead rabbit occupying it and reading a book. Kanda quickly scanned the room to look for an UNOCCUPIED table, but to his dismay, all were already occupied and what's worse, the rabbit has already put down his book and started calling out and waving frantically at Kanda.

"YUU-CHAN! OVER HERE!" Lavi hollered.

In the following 5 seconds, two things happened.

Kanda slammed his food tray down on the table and Mugen was already unsheathed and at Lavi's throat.

"Don't EVER call me that if you don't want me to give your head to Daisya to play soccer with," Kanda threatened menacingly.

"W-whatever y-you s-say K-Kanda," Lavi stuttered "Now can you take Mugen away?"

"Che, still thinking about it."

"BaKanda, stop it," another food tray, or TRAYS, was slammed down followed by a voice.

"Che, why should I listen to a moyashi like you?"

"Cause it's the right thing to do!"

"Is there a reason for me to do the right thing now? Considering the fact that its coming from a moyashi and of course, I do not listen to moyashis"

"ITS ALLEN! Shesh BaKanda, after so many months of me being in the Order you still can't remember my name? Its only two syllables, just like yours."

"Che, whatever moyashi," Kanda sheathed Mugen and started to eat his soba while Allen happily dug into his spread.

* * *

Halfway through their meals, Komui came bursting into the cafeteria demanding for Allen and Kanda to report to his office for a mission. Both of them glared at each other momentarily before getting up and going to the kooky Supervisor's office. But of course, they HAD to quarrel…

"Che, why do I have to get stuck with a moyashi again?"

"ITS ALLEN BAKANDA! And how the heck should I know? Its not like want to get stuck with a girly man like you."

Hohoho, wrong thing to say Allen!

"What… Did… You… Say…?" Kanda spun around so fast, with his hand already positioned at Mugen with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Oh well for the sake of your tiny brain, I shall repeat. I said, its not like want to get stuck with a girly man like you!"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD BAKA MOYASHI" Kanda charged towards Allen with a murderous aura floating around him.

"Ha-ha! I know your moves already BaKanda!"

"UGH!"

The fight continued, both of them forgetting about going to the Supervisor's office for their mission. That is, until Lenalee came over and hit them both on their head with a clipboard. Talk about déjà vu for Kanda!

* * *

After a whole 5 minutes of silence, they finally reached Komui's office. Both wondering what kind of mission they would get. Akuma extermination or to retrieve another found Innocence. It turns out. It was neither.

"Allen! Kanda! Good now that you're here…" Komui said casually and started walking towards his office door.

And he CHAINED the doors together, plus putting a lot of locks on it.

"Wha-what are you doing Komui-san?" Allen asked.

"Why, to prevent you two from running away of course!" Komui replied cheerfully like nothing was wrong.

"Running away from WHAT?" Kanda asked impatiently.

"Oh well, I need you both to help me test out my newest invention! Im very confident that its doing to work. But to confirm that I need test subje-"

"WHAT?! YOU ARE DOING TO US AS UR GUINEA PIGS FOR YOU INVENTION?! WHY CAN'T YOU USE SOMEONE ELSE?! THERE ARE PLENTY OF FINDERS OUT THERE WITH NOTHING TO DO!" Kanda interrupted furiously.

"Yeah pretty much. But look on the bright side! If this invention works, it can help both of you. Which is why I don't want to get finders to do this, I think you both need to get along better since you two are pretty much always paired up togeth-"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T LET ME GO SOLO!!" unable to hold back his anger, Kanda retorted fiercely. "MOYASHI! DON'T SIT THERE AND BE A DUMBASS! SAY SOMETHING!"

Allen just sat there staring at Komui and the now pissed off Kanda with a dumbfounded expression on his face and mouthing, "_Test his experiment? TEST his experiment?!_"

"Oh come on Allen, Kanda. Its not going to be that bad. There's no permanent damage or whatnot. Its just testing it. It will benefit the Order a lot!" coaxed Komui.

"I DID NOT JOIN THE ORDER TO BECOME YOUR GUINEA PIGS KOMUI," Kanda roared.

"I know I know! Lets get this over with OK?" Komui gave up and said breathlessly. He pushed both Kanda and Allen into a capsule thingy each, and without waiting for any reply from Kanda, because Komui really didn't want to hear what more he has to say, or Allen, because he's still frozen in shock, and pressed a few buttons before a huge flash of light and the process was completed.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry its a short chapter but i'll be updating often. I hope =D Hope you enjoy this chapter. It IS my very first fanfic =D Reviews would be helpful and LOVED


	2. Denial

**Summary: **O.o what is Komui's invention and what did it do to poor Allen and Kanda?

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

**Warning: **STILL attempted humour.

* * *

**Chapter Two - Denial**

"Ugh… Why do I feel so… _Short?_" Kanda snarled.

"And why do I suddenly feel tall? Did I hit a growth spurt?" Allen asked excitedly

"_Yes! It worked!_" Komui said and went to open the capsules.

"What exactly does your stupid invention do again?" Kanda hissed.

"Why don't you two step out and see for yourselves?" Komui said mysteriously with a smirk across his face.

"Ch- _Oh My God_…" Kanda went wide-eyed after seeing the moyashi staring back at him.

"_Komui!" _both Exorcists growled in unison. _"What did you do?"_

* * *

"Heheh… I created a Soul Exchanger." Komui grins triumphantly.

"Why the hell would anyone need something like _that_ for?" Kanda retorted.

"Yeah. I can't imagine you would exchange someone's soul for the soul trapped inside the Akuma… Right?" Allen asked carefully.

"Well… Actually I haven't thought of a use for this. I just made it out of all the Komurin leftovers."

"_Ugh! Just change us back!_" an evil aura formed around Kanda but looks ten times more menacing considering the fact that he's in Allen's body.

"Err... Well… No can do… " Komui said meekly.

"_Why not?_" Allen demanded, while Kanda tried to give Komui is deathly cold glare using the sweet innocent face of Allen.

"Because… I haven't got a reverse button installed on the machine. Neither do I have any sort of antidote"

_That,_ was when Allen and Kanda tackled him.

* * *

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. I will install the reverse function ASAP alright?" Komui pled while holding an ice pack to his head.

"Che. You _better. _I don't want to be stuck in a moyashi's body."

"I don't want to be stuck in the girly man's body either! His hair is seriously tickling me." Allen complained and turns to Kanda. "Ne, Kanda? Would you mind if I cut off your hair?"

"You cut off _one strand_, your entire head of hair gets shaved off!"

And with that, Kanda stalked out of the Supervisor's office.

* * *

"Allen-kun? Why are you going into Kanda's room?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"Um… Err… Well…" Kanda stuttered.

Just then, Allen came walking past. "Ohayo Lenalee-chan!" after giving Lenalee a smile and Kanda a glare, he walked off into the direction of his own room.

"Eh? Kanda's in an awfully good mood today!" Lenalee said happily.

"Baka Moyashi!" Kanda said under his breath and stalked off in the direction where Allen was headed, with Lenalee saying, "Oh… Ok… See you later then Allen-kun!"

"_Boy, whats with Allen and Kanda today? It's like their personalities are switched or something." _Lenalee wondered.

* * *

Just as Allen was about to close his room door, a hand extended out to prevent the door from closing.

"What do you want Kanda," Allen said in a dead monotone.

Kanda quickly walked in and shut the door before saying, "Well?"

"Well… What?"

"What do you want to do, now that our souls are switched. You've seen for yourself, Lenalee thinks I'm _you_. And you going all cheerful in _my_ body is just plain weird. People are going to start asking questions."

"So you're saying you want me to act all grumpy and anti-social like you?"

"Well. Yes"

"So that means you're going to act all cheerful in my body then?" Allen smirked.

_That _managed to make Kanda pause for a while before answering in a strangled voice, "Y-yes."

"Ok! So can I have the keys to your room then? Here's mine." Allen handed over his keys which made Kanda surrender his reluctantly.

Allen went to the door and turned around smirking mysteriously, "See you tomorrow then, BaKanda."

Kanda didn't even want to think about the tone Allen used.

* * *

_The next morning_

"I'd want the tempura soba, as usual," Kanda told Jerry.

"Eh! Allen! Since when do you eat tempura soba? Wouldn't you want a huge spread today?"

_Crap._

"Didn't feel like it today," Kanda tried to force a smile so that it wouldn't get Jerry suspicious.

After giving Kanda his tempura soba, he headed to his usual empty table but once again, stupid rabbit is there.

_Why can't he leave me alone? Its bad enough I have to be stuck in a moyashi's body and I actually have to act nice to everyone but the stupid rabbit draws the line! _Kanda thought.

"Hey Jerry-san! I'd get some butter toast, chicken soup, some onion rings, potatoes and dry curry, chicken pot pie, a plate of fried bean sprouts, chocolate ice cream and a strawberry shortcake please." Allen said enthusiastically while plastering a smile across his (Kanda's) face.

Jerry look at him with a very confused expression on his face but then said, "Oh wow Kanda! You took my advice on eating more! Well since you've been eating so many tempura sobas, you're bound to get sick of it right?"

"Err… Yeah… Right… Lets go with that," Allen was unsure but went back smiling anyway.

After getting his food he quickly went to where Kanda was sitting.

Kanda, seeing Allen closing in on them, ask Lavi, "Would you mind leaving me and… and… _BaKanda_ alone for this meal? We have some things to discuss."

Lavi blinked stupidly and said, "Ok… Sure… I'm sure Panda needs help at the library. See you!"

Allen set down his tray while seeing the disappearing figure of Lavi and asked, "So what's the plan now? Has Komui added the reverse function already?"

Kanda could hardly concentrate on what Allen was saying to him and looked at the mount of food piled on his tray.

"Hello? BaKanda you still there?"

"Che, I am. What?"

"Why are you staring at my food?"

"You still can ask? Are you trying to get me fat? I can't believe that even though you're in my body, you still can eat like a pig!"

"What? Being hungry is practically a part of me now! Even though my Innocence is with you, I still will eat my fill!"

"Che," Kanda glanced through the mini buffet in front of him before a plate of fried bean sprouts caught his eye. "Oh look. The moyashi is eating moyashi!"

"Who you calling moyashi BaKanda? I'm _taller _than you now!"

"Che you're still a moyashi at heart!"

_Call me all the names you want BaKanda. After breakfast I'll pull a little prank of my own._ Allen thought evilly.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Thanks for the super helpful reviews!

To MitarashiiDango – Yeah its suppose to be ohayo haha I was typing in the night time and it was the night I just came back from camp so I was quite tired.

To Kiarra-Chan – Thanks for the tip ^^

To Doctor Yok – OK! Cause I'm usually used to typing caps. (I get very hyper sometimes. Ok most of the times…)

To Ican'tDenyYou – Haha my name's really common. I have 5 friends with the same name as me =.=


	3. Revenge

**Summary: **So what exactly is Allen's _evil_ plan?

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

**Warning: **_STILL_ attempted humour.

* * *

**Chapter Three – Revenge**

"Oh My God," Lenalee whimpered at the sight in front of her when she walked into the cafeteria, only to see a very unnerving sight.

She abandoned all thoughts and ran towards Allen's room (where Kanda is meditating in) and pounded on the door screaming, "Allen-kun! Kanda's gone insane!"

At the sound of his name, Kanda's eyes popped wide open and ran to the door only to see a shivering Lenalee at the doorstep.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! Kanda just suddenly came to my room and asked if I have an unwanted dress then I gave it to him and he went back to his room. He didn't answer me when I asked him what it was for!"

_This cannot be happening, _Kanda thought. "Well where's Al-uh Kanda now?"

"Dancing around on the top of a cafeteria table."

Kanda's eyes just went as huge as saucers and ran towards the cafeteria.

The sight that greeted him was extremely unpleasant and wrong on _so_ many levels.

* * *

Allen was wearing this really slinky black number (wow Lenalee sure has many short skirts or dresses), letting Kanda's hair down and dancing around on the table like some drunkard. Of course, this caused a few confused and petrified looks as whatever could made "Kanda" this way is a very _very_ bad thing.

"_Shit,_" Kanda cursed and murmured some other curses before grabbing Allen around the waist and yanking him off the table.

Apparently this aroused some attention and with Kanda tugging at Allen's wrist towards Komui's office, there were some catcalls heard. Wow this is_ not_ a good day for Kanda.

* * *

Kanda burst through the door with Allen in tow and demanded, "Is the stupid reversed function installed already? I cannot take another day with _this_ monstrosity." With that, Kanda glared at Allen.

"Well, I have both good news and bad news," Komui said confidently.

And of course both parties thought Komui had fixed the machine and didn't hear the part of the bad news.

"Good news first," both said in unison.

"Well, the good news is that I remembered why I invented this machine! I wanted to work on the next Komurin after the 24450987562th Lenalee smashed and then I got news that someone was hitting on my precious angelic little sister. So, I would switch the person's soul with mine and torture this body," Komui explained and chuckled evilly.

Both Allen and Kanda sweatdropped. Clearly this invention was not well thought of.

"O…K… So what's the bad news?" Allen asked carefully.

"The bad news is that the reverse function could take more than a month, three months tops."

"_What?_ We're going to be freaking stuck like this for _three months_?!" Kanda blurted out.

"Well, three months _tops _actually."

"Che, knowing you, you would doze or slack off somewhere in between." Kanda snapped.

_This is when Komui decided to change the topic._

Komui glanced at Kanda's body and saw that he's wearing this black dress that's very familiar. _Too_ familiar.

"_Allen! Why did you take my Lenalee's dress?_" Komui cried dramatically.

"Well it's a prank actually. To pull on Kanda," after saying this, Allen glanced meekly at Kanda before continuing. "And I asked Lenalee if she has any unwanted dresses she can't wear."

"Oh I see. My little Lenalee has outgrown her dresses! Oh and by the way, both of you shouldn't use your Innocences because of the switch, Allen can't use his arm and Kanda can't use his Mugen."

"_What?! _Fine! Enough of this retarded chitchat. Komui, you'd better work on your _invention_ so that we can switch the hell back!" and then Kanda dragged Allen out of the office without a backward glance.

* * *

With Kanda dragging and Allen tripping, because of the speed Kanda's going, (not to mention he's wearing a dress) they made their way back to their rooms. Thinking of the fact that Kanda can't use his Mugen to attack or threaten him, Allen said courageously yet shyly at the same time, "You know, Kanda, I was looking into the mirror before I came out. And you don't look half bad in this dress. In fact you look kind of hot."

Kanda's face blushed as red as a ripe tomato after that and spun around to threaten the currently-taller-than-him moyashi, "_Never. Ever. Say. That. Again. And take off that piece of cloth you people call a dress._" He opened his room door and shoved Allen harshly into his room before stalking in the direction of Allen's room to continue his meditation.

_Haha… Kanda, Kanda, Kanda._ _This is such a once in a lifetime opportunity. The worst is yet to come! _Allen thought and chuckled to himself. _Although he really does look hot in this dress. Now, I wonder if Kanda has a camera around here... Maybe I'll ask Lenalee or Lavi for it!_

* * *

**A/N: **OK so this is another really super short chapter. I really got to write longer ones. LOL. Let me get used to it. OK so the previous chapter wasn't really Denial. I couldn't think of a better title for it. =D Hope you enjoy this chapter! ~


	4. Blackmail

**Summary: **Exactly how many plans for revenge does Allen have?! Slight Lavi/Lena

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

**Warning: **_STILL_ attempted humour and very very evil blackmailing. A lot of dialogue, short chapter and much retardness.

**A/N: **This is a super evil chapter. I couldn't even bring myself to _write _it.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Blackmail**

_-knock knock-_

"Come in!" a certain usagi hollered.

"Hey Lavi! You have a video camera I can borrow?" Allen asked, still wearing the dress he borrowed from Lenalee.

"Oh hi Yuu-chan. Why do you need a video camera for? And _why_ are you wearing a dress?"

"I'm not really Kanda. I'm Allen. Its another one of Komui's invention gone wrong. And I need the camera to blackmail him. You know, as a prank. It involves me wearing this dress too."

…

"How can I be sure you're not Yuu-chan?"

…

"Lavi. Do you see me holding Mugen at your throat for you calling me Yuu-chan when I entered? And why would I prank myself if I really am Kanda. Besides. Kanda's pride is like the main priority of his life you think he would willing wear a dress like this and prance around?"

"True. So what's the plan?"

Allen whispers the plan to Lavi secretively.

Allen starts laughing evilly after telling Lavi his _master plan_ while Lavi looks at him with an indifferent expression and thought, _If Allen was in his own body right now, I would be freaked out by the face he would make. But I've seen Kanda with that face for so long…_

While Allen went to get Lenalee to let her in on the plan, Lavi started setting up the camera and "props" for the big blackmail.

* * *

"Oh wow! Really? Nii-san has really done it this time!" Lenalee's voice could be heard while some of Allen's chuckles.

"Hey guys! I've finished setting up the stuff now lets play Truth or Dare!" Lavi snickered.

"Alright~!" Allen replied enthusiastically.

* * *

"Ok, let's start! I'll start first~! Alright, Lavi, Truth or Dare?" Allen enquired while the video camera was sitting on a stool filming the very short session of Truth or Dare.

"Truth!"

"Ok… Who do you like?"

"This video isn't going to be shown to anyone besides Yuu-chan. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then I sort of like Lenalee. Heh heh…" Both Lavi and Lenalee blushed.

…

"O…k… not much of a surprise…" Allen said. "Lavi your turn!"

"Hmm… Alright. Lenalee-chan, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you think your brother is a pain in the ass sometimes?"

"Yeah… When he makes those Komurins and other pointless invention like _one _I could mention now."

"OK Lenalee-chan, your turn to ask Allen-kun!"

"Alright Allen-kun! Truth or Dare?" a mysterious glint lit up in her eyes.

"Dare, of course!" Allen said confidently. _It's not my body anyway._

"I. Dare. You. To. Spin the bottle and whichever it lands to you have to seduce the person!" Lenalee said while passing Allen the bottle that wasn't seen anywhere a moment ago.

"No problem!"

Allen spins the bottle.  
The bottle starts to slow.  
The bottle stops all movement.  
Everyone looked towards the direction of where the bottle pointed.  
The person which the bottle pointed to… Is…

_Lavi_

* * *

Lenalee tried to muffle her giggles unsuccessfully.

Lavi went as red as his hair and told Allen to "_come on!_"

Lenalee quickly took the camera off the stool and prepared to film the "big finale" of the session, with a close-up version of it.

Of course, Lenalee had Lavi sit down on a chair while Allen had to sit on his lap, with Allen fiddling with Lavi's red hair hugging him intimately and all that. All three of them were having a hard time trying not to laugh while filming since it was actually Allen doing it in _Kanda's _body.

Boy is Kanda going to be boiling mad after he sees this video.

_Tee Hee!_

* * *

While Lenalee, Lavi and Allen are filming their ultimate prank on Kanda, the latter is sitting in Allen's room meditating with all the blinds pulled down, as usual. For some reason, he can't shake the feeling that the moyashi is going to ambush him with yet another prank. He decided to dismiss the idea while thinking, _The moyashi is too stupid to come up with a good prank anyway. Besides I don't think he would dare._

He was so sure of that that he went back to close his eyes and start meditating again since there was not much things to do around the Order. Whats more, Komui wouldn't give him a mission since he can't use his innocence.

Kanda didn't open his eyes until he heard a knock on the door and an envelop slip through underneath the door. The Japanese went to pick it up, thinking it was for the moyashi, since it was slipped under _his _door, chucked it onto the table. However, something written on the envelop caught his eye.

His own _name._

Anxiously, he tore up the envelop since he thought that only two people in the whole organisation knew he was Kanda in Allen's body. Allen and Komui. Of course, Allen would just barge into the room but seeing it being in an envelop – and Kanda was positive that there was something inside – it might have been Komui, passing him the antidote in potion form!

Of course, everything turned out to be false hope as a disc falls out of the envelop. There was no label or anything on the disc but curiosity drove Kanda to want to look at the contents of the disc so off he went to the science department area to ask to borrow a computer.

Somehow, his instincts told him that it was a bad idea and some things are best not to be seen.

* * *

After acting all sweet-Allen-like to Reever, he allowed Kanda to use his computer to check the disc. After around ten seconds, his entire expression changed to that of a horror-stricken face and of rage as well.

His entire head almost exploded when he saw what his body and Lavi were doing.

What managed to finally make him crack was the message at the end of the film.

_This isn't the only copy Kanda~ You can almost call this blackmailing but of course I won't disclose this to the public if you'd stop threatening or harming me or Lavi for whatever reasons you may have or this video is going to find its way to everyone in the entire Black Order_

_- Love Allen_

* * *

**A/N:** LOL. I am so evil… I'm starting to think this chapter came out weird… I couldn't describe much for the dare part for Allen cause whenever I tried to start on it I start laughing really hard and get distracted which led to procrastination. =.= Besides. I don't really know how to put it in words. -inexperienced-

**Replies!**

MitarashiiDango – Well… I get these ideas when I'm having really retarded conversations with my friend so its like we give each other ideas then suddenly one random one pops out of no where and _then_ we use that one. =D

SeikaDragon – Of course! I figured he should at least show his evil side besides during poker =X


	5. Trauma

**Summary: **Kanda's seriously going to get Allen and Lavi for it. But the condition ties him in place. So what is he going to do now?

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

**Warning: **_STILL_ attempted humour.

**A/N: **OK I know the previous chapter was really lame. Couldn't think of anything better to do… And… Today's 19 June, which is my birthday! I've updated late cause I was out celebrating the whole day! Hope this chapter can be a good one! Reviews would be lovely presents!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Trauma**

Kanda is determined to get revenge on Allen and Lavi, of course, but what will he do? He can't show it to Komui that Lavi was hitting on Lenalee because of "him" doing that embarrassing stunt. Well, technically, he can't show it to anyone! His pride was at stake! Well, it's a good thing he's a soloist, or he would have gone insane without anyone's help. But exactly _how_ was he going to get them back?

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Lenalee, Lavi and Allen high-fived one another and started laughing awkwardly. Of course, the three of them could not forget about the stupid dare that just happened but it was the best one that could make Kanda blow a gasket! Lenalee wasn't included in the blackmail letter since Kanda wouldn't _dream _of laying a finger on Lenalee, what with her overly-protective brother.

"Ok, so now Kanda would know the two of you know that we're switched. Unless his pea-brain can't piece it together. So you guys had better be on guard," Allen reminded. "Except Lenalee, of course."

Both Lenalee and Lavi nodded solemnly before breaking out in laughing fits.

* * *

Kanda, in The Thinker pose, is well, thinking. Deep in thought is more like it. _Just what will be the perfect revenge? I can't threaten them. But I can't just sit there idly as well. _

Now that he knows the moyashi and the usagi are capable of these types of devious deeds, he can't risk it. Not a _chance._

Out of no where, he heard a weird rumbling sound. Now, his normal response was to wield Mugen. However, Mugen was nowhere in sight. He just suddenly remembered that it was still left in his own room.

It took him minutes to figure out what was making that sound.

He was _hungry_. _Damn that moyashi for having a parasitic innocence!_ Kanda cursed. _Oh well, its lunch now and I'm in the mood for my thinking food! Tempura soba! Maybe 10 of them?_

And with that, Kanda marched out of Allen's room and towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Wow Allen! Are you really going to eat all 14 of those tempura sobas and nothing else? You're starting to be like Kanda now!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Che."

"Wow! You're even talking like Kanda now! Be careful though, don't let him be a bad influence to you!"

…

* * *

Sadly, the day won't turn out well for Kanda.

While he was walking to his usual table, who would be there but the two schemers, the moyashi and the usagi. Kanda groaned internally before setting down there. He still wasn't used to sitting with other people and the table where Allen was was the least crowded since he was in Kanda's body.

"Hey _Allen_" the redhead usagi greeted.

"Hey _moyashi_" the moyashi sneered. (no point in saying white-haired moyashi since, moyashis are white... well a little yellowish. But you get the idea.)

Now that Kanda's actually being referred to a moyashi really made him crack but he decided to keep his cool to see how they two of them would fail at making him start to threaten him.

"Hello… _Lavi_. Hello… _Kanda,_" Kanda said with much difficulty especially when one of it was his own name.

Lavi and Allen exchanged slight glances before beaming back at Kanda. However, behind the smiles, there were sinister thoughts. Kanda was sure of it.

* * *

The lunchtime passed in silence. Only on Kanda's part. The other two _idiots_, in Kanda's opinion, were chattering away like monkeys and were indirectly shooting Kanda with jabs of insults, just to make him pop and threaten him. The Japanese just stuffed himself with his food to prevent him from saying a word. After he finished his last bite, he stood up and hastily retreated back to Allen's room to resume his thoughts.

Of course Allen and Lavi wouldn't let Kanda escape so easily without a, "_See you later Allen!!!_"

* * *

After Kanda has walked out of earshot…

"Did you see the look on his face when we mentioned about the pros and cons of guys having long hair and tying it up?" Allen smirked.

"Totally! It was _priceless!_" Lavi replied. "Absolutely _priceless!_ Too bad a bookman's responsibility isn't suppose to record history like this. But boy am I recording it in my diary!"

"You have a diary?"

"Well yeah. Don't everyone?"

"Not really…"

"Well then, it must be my personal habit then!"

Allen makes a mental note to try and snitch Lavi's diary. But after listing two cons, he may have many mushy things written about Lenalee and some other boring details about him working in the library with Bookman, and no pros in his head, he dismisses the idea.

* * *

Back in Allen's room, Kanda went to meditate to help clear his mind to think of a brilliant revenge. But no matter how hard he tried, he eventually failed to think of a good one. Even the stormy weather of darkness couldn't help him. Many of the plans was to let him and Allen change back to their original bodies but he couldn't wait for Komui to change them back to get his revenge. No, no. He had to start it _now._

Suddenly, the whole room brightened. As if he had and idea! But as he glanced around, he saw that the light came from the open window. Apparently the weather has cleared out.

_Damn,_ Kanda thought. _How am I suppose to think of a revenge like this!? In the first place, how did I even end up in a situation like this?_

Oh yes. Kanda was in trauma. Even Allen and Lavi, who just walked past Allen's room could feel it emanating from him. Allen and Lavi were very _very_ confident in this little prank Allen had hatched.

Or a little _too _confident I should say.

* * *

**A/N: **o.o sorry for ending it like this… Its almost 11 where I am now and I woke up at around 8.45am cause my parents brought me out for my birthday celebration. I felt like I HAD to write this fanfic and post it today for you guys! Will update the next one ASAP!!!


	6. Phase 2

**Summary:** Did Kanda finally think of a plan?!

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

**A/N: **This fanfic is starting to get more and more ridiculous…Do read and review! =D

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Phase 2**

After many, many, _many…_

Minutes of thinking, Kanda finally thought of the perfect plan. But it was more of a act-like-himself-and-be-extra-mean-to-other-people kind of plan. It was such a_ typical_ plan; Allen won't be able to do anything! He smirks to himself while walking towards his own room, in search of his own Mugen.

Little did he know that Allen had a part two to his plan.

* * *

Kanda went to the cafeteria to begin his meanness to everyone and also to get his lunch. Won't they be so afraid of Allen after they change back!

As he was walking up to the line to order his 15 plates of soba, as usual, a loud booming voice could be heard. It was none other than the redhead rabbit calling out, "MOYASHI!"

Kanda tried resisting the tremendous urge to unsheathe Mugen but failed. Soon Mugen was leaning against Lavi's throat and everyone look around with the confused expression, _Why does Allen have Kanda's Mugen? Oh wow… Allen is one dead boy!_

Kanda hadn't known how it felt like to be called moyashi all the time. He kind of felt bad for the _real_ moyashi. But not bad enough to stop calling him that!

When Kanda turned around to look at Lavi to show that Allen was responding, he realised his lips touch another. When he looked carefully, he realised that it was Allen bending down to Kanda. There was silence in the entire cafeteria as all head swivelled around to look the couple "kissing". Many Finders and Exorcists were gasping and some were even making catcalls. It was the same thing on everyone's mind. _Has the two of them finally got together? Now that is a miracle! An extremely weird miracle!_

Allen quickly pulled away after he got the desired attention from the crowd to them and called out to Lavi and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving a stunned Kanda standing there with Jerry asking, "Allen? Do you want anything? Helloooooooooooo Allen!!!!"

* * *

After a Finder poked Kanda from behind to make him snap out of his daze of what just happened, he turned around, acting on his own emotions, and che-ed at the Finder with a really irritated expression like it was saying _why did you poke me for?!_. Of course the Finder was shocked that that reply was coming from their very own kind-hearted Allen. Kanda faced Jerry and asked for his current usual, 15 tempura sobas. (Its like he never gets sick of it!)

Kanda got his order and moved to his usual seat. He was really pleased when he saw nobody was at the table. He took his seat and started devouring the sobas but shot deathly glares to anyone who looks his way. He even pressed his point to tell others not to disturb by placing Mugen in plain sight. Even though the Finders and Exorcists tried their best not to be heard when whispering to one another, they are still audible to Kanda…

_Why is Allen in possession of Mugen?_

_Why does Allen need another Innocence?!_

_Why did Kanda even ALLOW Allen to hold onto Mugen?!_

_Ok, seriously what just happened? First Kanda kisses Allen then Allen acts like Kanda all of a sudden!_

_Wow… Kanda never gets sick of sobas huh?_

Kanda just ignored them completely but shot angry glances to them once in a while when eating his lunch. It seemed his plan was working fine. Except for the fact that the moyashi and the usagi are hatching up another one.

Suddenly his revenge is becoming really pointless. Oh well he'll just have to do it the hard way… By finding the copies of the discs and destroying them once and for all!

* * *

Kanda made his way to his own room once again to search for that disc. He knew all three of them are still in the cafeteria, probably eating.

Kanda went into his own room and quickly searched the place messily. He soon found one copy behind the bed headpiece after searching his whole room. After arranging everything back properly, he left the room. However, the Japanese was not contented. He knew there would be other copies since the Moyashi was actually smart enough to concoct a blackmail plan like this.

He went to Lavi's room and giving glares at passersby on the way. He searched Lavi's room very unlike his own. He ransacked the place throwing things around while looking for it. But in the end. He found another copy behind the bed's headpiece.

He didn't even want to think about going into Lenalee's room for fear of her sister complex brother who might catch him there. So he asked help from Miranda instead, to get in and searched the back of the bed's headpiece and the drawers. When Miranda came out of the room (and not breaking anything for once) she was holding onto a pile of disc that were exactly the ones that were used for Kanda's blackmailing. Kanda thanked Miranda and walked off, not wanting to hear where she found most of the disc that were hidden in.

_Che, this was easier than I thought… Too easy. Perhaps… They have hidden some more? Crap! Where could they be if that's the case? _Kanda thought. Its time to confront Allen.

* * *

True enough, Allen was still in the cafeteria with Lavi and Lenalee. Kanda went over and sneered, "Moyashi, mind coming with me? I need a word with you."

Allen gave both Lavi and Lenalee a smile before turning to Kanda, "Ok. But right now, _you're_ the moyashi here."

"Che."

"So what did you need to talk to me about? The blackmail thing?" Allen asked when they were out of earshot.

"Yeah and I've gotten all the discs from Lavi, Lenalee and my room already. Before you start jumping to conclusions, I asked Miranda to get it from Lenalee's room which you hide most of the disc."

"Oh I knew you would use that trick which is why I'm dismissing the blackmail plan. In case you haven't noti-"

"Yeah yeah I know the stupid thing that happened at the cafeteria today."

"Well yeah. Its not very genius but at least it caught u off guard! Prepare to be assaulted BaKanda!"

And with that, Kanda really had nothing left to say.

* * *

**A/N:** o.o I hope this chapter was alright! Kind of rushed cause I really wanted to post ASAP since I've been dragging this and my school holidays are ending soon… So yeah! Please review!!!


	7. Finally

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino!

**A/N: **OK this is the final chapter where they switch back but I think its kind of rushed… And kind of short… So… Thanks for all the support on my first fanfic and the lovely reviews! Do read and review! =D

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Finally**

Kanda finally decided that there was no point in plotting a revenge anymore. The moyashi would just find some way to flip it over and turn the tables on him. Let's face it. Kanda was fighting a lost battle. This would be the first time he would dare to admit that.

The Japanese continued him bad mood rampage throughout the Black Order in Allen's body, causing most people to sense the black aura floating around him and to be afraid of "Allen" now. However, Allen seemed to be unusually cheerful in Kanda's body making shun him even more because clearly, "Kanda" seemed to have a wrong circuit.

_How can Kanda be _happy_?! Is it because he's gotten Allen or something? But Allen, on the other hand, doesn't look too happy._ This is practically what's going on in most Finder's and Exorcists' minds. The Science Department isn't included because God knows Komui would just shut himself in his lab while the rest of the scientists are dumped with his work. But at least this time, Komui was doing his work and fixing the Soul Exchanger for Allen and Kanda. And he was only doing his work since Kanda would barge into his office every two hours to remind, well, more of _pester_ him to do his work and would only leave once Komui started doing something.

* * *

Sadly, Allen kept true to his word and started assaulting Kanda in place with many people. Sometimes even going to the extent of clinging onto Kanda's waist and not letting go until Kanda succeeded in prying his fingers off him. Boy was Kanda boiling mad. But he couldn't do anything about it. Since if he got angry, everyone would assume that Kanda was assaulting their precious white-haired friend. Either way, Allen was obviously winning this battle.

* * *

After about three and quarter days of slogging for Komui, he finally gave the news to Kanda that the Soul Exchanger's reverse function was fully functional now, Kanda _ran_ to find Allen in the cafeteria and _drag_ him to Komui's office.

After following the initial procedures, the change was perfect. At first Kanda was worried because if the first time the invention could work so perfectly there might not be a second time chance of success. But thank God it worked.

"Ahhh… It's good to be back!" Allen flexed his hands and sighed in relief.

"Che. Finally. With the sudden increase in height, I wonder why I didn't develop aerophobia," Kanda said sarcastically before stalking out if the office, ready to get some training and meditation done.

* * *

Unfortunately, before he could open his _own _room door, he heard a voice that was a mere distance away. "Ah! Kanda! Wait!"

Kanda spun around and saw that it was the moyashi coming towards him. He groaned internally and sneered, "What do you want _now_ moyashi?"

"Its ALLEN, BaKanda! Get it right! Well anyways, after spending about a month-" _A MONTH?! More like a year, or more! _Kanda thought while Allen continued, "in each other's body, Well I'll have to say it was kind of fun messing with you and you not able to do anything about it" and with that, Allen stood on tiptoe to capture the Japanese's lips in a long kiss.

After Allen broke the kiss, he said sheepishly, "Yeah… While in your body, I kind of developed an attachment to you so yeah. See you BaKanda!" And then Allen skipped off happily. Probably to go to the cafeteria.

_What wad THAT?! Why didn't I just slice his head off! Why did I stand there like a blockhead!!! Why did I feel something!? Why aren't I angry!_ Kanda started asking these questions in his head.

_You like him!_

I do not!

_Yes you do!_

Do not!

_Do too!_

Do NOT!

_Do too!_

Damn. I think I really do like that moyashi…

_Ha-ha! Your inner voice wins~_

Oh shut up!

Then, Kanda strode forward toward the moyashi.

* * *

"Oi! Moyashi!" Kanda called out and tried to catch up with Allen, who was strolling away.

"I didn't change my name from Allen to moyashi within the span of the two minutes. And yes? What do you want BaKanda?"

"So _are_ there any remaining discs lying around?" Kanda asked while sliding an arm around Allen's waist.

"I don't know. Maybe. Try and get them from me!" Allen chuckled playfully.

"Oh I intend to." Kanda whispered softly into Allen's ear and knocked his knees out from him and Kanda caught his other half of his body before Allen hit his head against the hard cement ground.

"Its time for _your_ revenge Moyashi!"

"Well, I say, _bring it on BaKanda!_" and with that, Kanda carried Allen bridal style into his room.

* * *

**A/N: **OMG.. Such a crappy ending! I know… I can't come up with anything better and the whole story was drafted at around 11.45 till midnight… Ha-ha… Do review!!


End file.
